


Venom (Whump with Story)

by EvilApril



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hero, Banter, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Bromance, Caring, Carrying, Chronic Pain, Emergency Medical Technicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fights, First Aid, Fist Fights, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Headaches & Migraines, Hiding Medical Issues, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury Recovery, Major Illness, Male Friendship, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Protectiveness, Recovery, Sick Character, Team as Family, Unconsciousness, Violence, Whump, Worry, collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: Spoilers, post Venom (2018)After facing off against Carlton Drake, both Venom and Eddie only just make it out alive. However in the following days after saving the world, both are struggling to recover, and with a new enemy about to rear its ugly head, will they both be ready to fight again?





	1. Pain We Share

The familiar heat of the sun gently tingled Eddie’s exposed skin, the warmth soothing as he laid with his back on long lushes’ green grass. He took deep relaxing breaths of the clean air, he could defiantly tell there was a difference from the usual thick, polluted air of down town San Francisco. Staring up at the clear blue sky, the vibrant colour reflecting in his own eyes. Not a single breeze passed over him to send a chill down his spine. Eddie had never been able to experience such silence before, it was strange, but still a welcome change. He let his head roll to the side, a smile more warming than the sun greeted him. Anne held his hand in hers as she lay on her side in the grass beside him, he could feel a ring on her finger and it brought a smile to his own rugged face. He squeezed her hand slightly and she squeezed back, the world felt perfect as he stared into her light brown eyes. Her shoulder length blond hair reflecting the yellow sun’s rays, making her skin glisten and bring her features to life.

Eddie looked back to the sky, closing his eyes for a brief moment taking the silence in.

“Eddie.” Anne said grabbing his attention, again Eddie let his head roll to the side and he opened his eyes.

“Wake up!” Her voice not her own, Eddie couldn’t help but scramble back in fear, not even able to cry out as he watched Anne’s mouth and mesmerising eyes transform into something not even found in someone’s deepest nightmares. Rows of long pointed white teeth, large eyes even whiter with black veins now creeping across her face.

* * *

Eddie sat up straight on his sofa, the worn light brown faux leather more comfortable than it looked, his laptop sat on the coffee table in front of him, an article he had been writing on the screen. The text cursor repeatedly blinking over and over, waiting for input from the keyboard. Eddie rubbed his forehead with the base of him palm, a fresh layer of sweat covered his face. An annoying pain in his head making him scrunch his eyes and re open them. His laptop struggled to illuminate his surroundings, even with a blue neon sign outside trying to light up a corner of the room, he still sat mostly in the dark.

**Hungry.**

Venom’s deep voice sounded in his head, the reason he had woke in the first place.

“Good for you.” Eddie replied out loud as he swung his feet off the sofa, onto the rug beneath him. Even with black cotton socks on, he could still feel the irritating fabric the rug was made of. He reached over to a lamp on the side table, turning it on so its soft yellow light revelled the room. He then sat back just staring at the wall in front of him, Anne’s smile still on his mind.

 **Eddie.**  The deep, unhuman voice bounced around Eddie’s skull before he was forced to his feet. The yanking sensation of being made upright, something he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to.

“Alright!” Eddie snapped back, tired he made his way through his small apartment.  He stood in front of the closet’s door for a moment, sighing before pulling the door open. Inside there were shelfs, where large plastic creates sat.  In a quick motion Eddie pulled the lid off one of the containers, small holes had been pierced in the top of the plastic. Putting the lid to one side he proceeded to roll up on of his grey hoodie’s sleeves, before plunging his hand into the blue plastic tub. Couple of seconds later Eddie pulled out a reasonably large fish, frantically thrashing around desperate to be free. The Bluefin Tuna was living up to its name, its scales a range of different shades of ocean blue. With two fingers tucked under the poor fish’s gills, Eddie just watched it struggle to breathe. The fish was then gone in a blink of an eye, much like Anne in his dream. Eddie’s teeth became long and pointed, his eyes no longer his own, but once the fish was consumed his features returned to normal. With the process seemingly being finished Eddie went to put the lid back on the box.

 **Another.** Venom simply ordered, his tone more demanding than usual.

“Come on man, it’s…” Eddie looked down at his watch. “Ten-past two in the morning, I just want to go to sleep.” The symbiote Eddie now called friend emerged from his chest, the snake like form with large eyes and teeth stared him down.

“Would you rather me eat your liver?” The symbiote said out loud, even lunging at Eddie’s face a couple of times. Eddie couldn’t help but flinch and jump back, pinning his back to the wall. Swallowing uncomfortably and with a stern face he forced a reply.

“No.” And with that Venom returned back into his chest. Venom didn’t even need to say another word as Eddie pulled another live fish from the plastic tub.

* * *

Eddie didn’t return to sleep, once satisfying the parasite that lived within him he returned to his laptop and continued the article he had been writing.  The article was all about the Life Foundation and its former CEO Carlton Drake, the man had been corrupted to the core, even before he brought the symbiotes to earth.  Unethical human trials could be found going back years, death surrounded the man in his pursuit of his goal. Eddie didn’t just want to reveal the actions of Carlton Drake but uncover those who stood behind him, funded and supported his work. This would take time and patience, evidence needed to be gathered and sources spoken to. Eddie was trying to get it life back on track, but it was easier said than done with a living, alien parasite taking up residence.  Again, a pain in Eddie’s head brought a hand away from his keyboard.

“Just tired.” He told himself, still he refused to sleep. Even though the dream of Anne was all he could ever ask for, it was also all too painful to remember that he lost her.

 **We will get her back.** Venom assured him, having been digging through his thoughts.

“Yeah sure.” Eddie replied sarcastically. “Once she finds out your still around she’ll come running back.” He continued in an overly excited tone.

**If you weren’t a loser you would still be with her, my presence has nothing to do with it.**

“You said it yourself that were both losers” Eddie continued to hunch over his laptop, his fingers hitting away at the keys

**I lied.**

“Bullshit!” Eddie shouted out into the dimly lit flat, sitting back from his laptop in disbelief. “You’re as much of a loser on whatever rock you called home, as I am here on Earth.”

**Whatever you say Eddie.**

* * *

Eddie had not laid his head down all night, his eyes where heavy with fatigue, the laptops bright white screen leaving a burning sensation in his eyes, and the pain in his head was only getting worse. With a glance at the time Eddie shot to his feet, he scrambled up his stuff. Bag, note pad, phone, keys. Washing his face in the kitchen sink before taking a few gulps of the cold water, before he was out the door and rushing down the stairs.

“If you know everything I know, then why didn’t you remind me of my meeting?”  Eddie asked as he made his way on foot, due to his bike still not being back from repairs. People eyed Eddie as he passed, due to the fact he seemed to be having a heated conversation with no one.

 **Our meeting.** He corrected. **And I’m** **not your personal assistant.**

“Yes, that right. You’re just a parasite hellbent on making my life difficult.”

 **You take that back!** Venom complained immediately.

“No.” Eddie stood his ground.

 **Take it back now!** Venom growled. **Or I will drag our skinny ass to Anne and show her you lied.**

Eddie hated the smugness in his deep voice, he knew he had won before he could even reply.

“I’m sorry alright.” He reluctantly replied as he turned a corner. The morning traffic had already built up, cars queuing for what seemed likes miles. More and more people seemed to be filling the streets as the sun got higher in the sky. “It’s not like you don’t ask for it sometimes.”

**I didn’t ask for your relationship problems.**

“Well ‘We’ are going to have to deal with it, it’s all about ‘Us’ right.”

**We will always find a way to deal with anything.**

“Yep sure, completely trust the alien threatening to eat my liver.”

* * *

“What do you mean I can’t see her, I have a meeting scheduled.” Eddie had one elbow on the tall desk with his head in his hand, the pain in his head stopping him from fully expressing his frustration. He continued before he could let the man behind the desk reply. “I had a meeting at eight, its only…” Eddie finally realised. “Quarter to nine.”  He looked up from his watch.

**I will get us to the meeting.**

“Shut up.” Eddie mumbled angrily.

“Excuse me?” The man questioned.

“Not you, look is there any way we can see her.”

 **Let me rip his arms from his torso.** Eddie could feel Venom twitching inside of him, fighting to be let free.

“We?”

“I, I can see her.”

“She is in another meeting, and as I told you sir over the phone she is a very busy woman and doesn’t have time to be messed around.”

“You don’t understand we, I just need ten minutes of her time.”

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

**We are not leaving.**

“Just ring her, just ask please.” Eddie put his hands together, pleading.

**Stop that.**

“Sir.” A security guard approached, ready to usher him out of the building. Eddie hung his head, he had missed his chance. He turned away from the desk and began to walk away.

 **Don’t walk away, you’re making us look bad.** Eddie’s legs became stiff and heavy, Venom stopping him from moving them.

“I don’t care.” He mumbled back forcing one foot forward.

**Turn around.**

“No.” Again he forced another foot forward, the man at the desk watching with a confused glare.  

“Sir you need to leave.” The guard becoming more agitated.

**Loser.**

Venom let go, almost making Eddie fall flat on his face. He then made a swift exit from the building, before storming off down the road. They soon found themselves down a side ally, a short cut to a bar Eddie once frequented too often.

**You are soft, foolish and weak.**

“And you’re a pain in my ass!” Eddie shouted for the world to hear as he ran a hand down his sweaty face, his stubble pricking his hand. Even though there was a cool breeze he found himself being uncomfortably hot.

**Apart we are nothing, together we are strong.**

“Aha, you admit you’re a loser too.” Eddie quickly replied, catching Venom with his own words. “So, do a fellow loser a favour and leave me be for five minutes.”

**I can’t do that.**

“Is that why you won’t let me sleep or have a single thought to myself?”

**I need to eat.**

Eddie stopped walking. “I’m tired all the time, I go to sleep and wake up tired, I feel like my brain doesn’t even get to turn off!” Eddie through his hands in the air, no one around to watch. “This isn’t strength it’s-” Pain exploded in Eddie’s head, he even heard Venom scream as both hands clutched his head. They stumbled, using a wall to keep them up. His vison blurred, ears ringing. Then the pain passed, fading away. Something warm was then on his lip. His hands reached up instinctively, his fingers touching under his nose. Blood stained his fingers.

“What the hell just happened?” Eddie asked still trying to catch his breath.

 


	2. We're Fine

The hospital was busy for the early afternoon, Eddie had still managed to find his way inside. He stalked the corridors, looking for someone particular. With no warning his muscles suddenly tensed up in pain, a normally inaudible high pitch sound pierced through his body. He had to fight to keep Venom within him, while still trudging their way down the packed corridor. Away from whatever machinery was making the god awful noise.

**This is a bad idea.**

Eddie ignored him, trying to focus on something other than the sound in the distance, the smell of bleach or the blinding white artificial lights above him.

**We tell him, he tells her.**

Still Eddie ignored him as he stumbled along, bumping into someone every now and then. Mumbling an apology before moving on.

“If your killing me again…” He whispered angrily, people too busy to notice. “I find out you’ve been snacking on my heart or a lung I swear to god.”

There was an obvious pause in Venoms reply. **I’m weak Eddie.**

“You have?!” He accidently shouted, the pain his body going through dulling his other senses. He turned a corner and found himself staring at Venom in a mirror. The always fearful smile, the sharp threatening stare, the white veins forming over the black form. “What the fuck man?!” Eddie didn’t care about anything at this point, he thought that he and Venom were on the same page. “What happened to ‘we’ man, what happened to ‘we’?”

**I can heal us.**

“I don’t want to hear it.” He threw his hands up in front of him in anger, before letting the flop weakly to his side. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

**Because you would overreact, like you are doing right now.**

“I’m dying, don’t tell me I’m overreacting.” Eddie rushed up at the mirror, pointing a finger furiously at Venom.

**You’ve died before.**

“Don’t remind me!” Eddie turned away, he remembered the feeling of getting stabbed through the chest, the sensation of his last breath. It wasn’t something he wanted to feel again.

“Eddie?” A familiar voice made him wildly spin round. Walking slowly towards him was just the man he was looking for.

“Dan, I need to talk to you.” He basically charged at Dan, taking hold of one of his arms.

**No, you don’t.**

“It’s about, you know, the erm… The thing that was inside me.” Dan proceeded without hesitation to pull Eddie into an unoccupied examining room.

“What’s going on?” Dan looked Eddie up and down, examining every detail of the sweaty man in front of him.

“Erm… I’m just not feeling to good you know.” Eddie wasn’t sure what to say.

“What are your symptoms?” Dan crossed his arms, his white doctors coat clean and ironed, his hair neat and tidy.

**Say nothing.**

“I’m tired all the time, like, really tired.” Eddie paused, a more intense wave of pain rushing over him. “I’ve also been getting this pain in my head.” He mentioned as he rubbed his forehead with a trembling hand.

“It could just be your body having side effects from the parasite.”

**Parasite!**

“We can do another MRI, just to-”

**NO!**

“No!” Eddie and Venom shouted simultaneously. “No, it’s fine, seriously.”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Dan’s concern only grew.

“I’m just going to go, I’ll just get something from the pharmacy.” Eddie was out the door before Dan could try to convince him otherwise.

**We will be fine.**

“Sure, lying piece of shit.” Eddie was almost out the hospital when something being shown on a tv caught his attention.

‘Cletus Kasady, mass serial killer has escaped from maximum security prison and is on the run. Authorities have yet to say how he escaped or where Kasady is heading. If you see this man call your local authorities, he is most likely armed and extremely dangerous.’ Eddie listened to every word the news reporter said, playing each word over in his head.

“Motherfucker.” Eddie spat before storming out the building, a picture of the red-haired killer displayed clearly on the tv.

* * *

Newspaper articles, crime scene photographs, magazine pages, screen shots of web pages and a large number of hand-written notes where scattered all over the wooden floor of Eddie’s apartment. It felt like only a few moments ago the sun had been rising but already it had begun its decent, ready to let the moon take over for the night.

“You said not to take him seriously, that he was just crazy.”

**He is crazy.**

“A crazy killer, who is now at large.”

**I fail to see why this is our problem.**

“Why us, I mean me, why did he ask to speak to me?”

**Because you are a loser, like him.**

“Enough with the loser shit, and I’m nothing like him.” Eddie was offended that Venom would even think to compare the two, but he continued to work through his notes on Kasady.

“If you knew about half the shit he did, whatever balls you have would just drop off.” Eddie looked through crime scene photos, the images making him feel physically sick. Sicker than he already was.

**I know everything you know.**

“Wish I knew your every thought, wouldn’t have you eating my organs then.”

**Eddie, I am weak.**

“Yeah you said.” It was hard to forget Venoms sacrifice, or attempted sacrifice. Not much was left of him after the blast, after he saved Eddie’s life. “You saved me I’m grateful alright, but what was the point if you’re just going to kill me.”

**I don’t want to hurt you Eddie.**

“Well next time just give me a heads-up when you want a fishy treat.”

**I always do.**

A knock at the door brought the conversation to an abrupt halt. Eddie casually opened it, however quickly pulled the door so that only his head and torso were visible once he found Anne standing outside.

“Heeey.” Eddie breathed out, trying his best to seem happily surprised.

**Don’t be so suspicious.**

“Are you alright Eddie? Dan rang, said you went to the hospital.” She tried to peer around him to see into his apartment, but he continued to block the way.

**Told you it was a bad idea.**

“Shhh.” Eddie could feel a build-up of pressure in his head, it was hard to listen to Anne and Venom at the same time. “Shhhouldn’t you be at work?” Eddie made a quick save, not that Anne wasn’t suspecting something was up already.

“Eddie what’s going on?” Deep concern laced her voice, it was so hard to lie to her.

“Just not been sleeping that’s all, thought it was something to do with… erm, Venom you know.” He replied leaning against his door frame, technically what he said not a lie. His eyes found her hand, where the ring he had given her used to be.

“Dan said its most likely just your body recovering, he still really wants to check you over.”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Now that was a lie, he knew it, Anne knew it.

**You’re a bad liar.**

There was an awkward silence.

“Well, call me if you need anything.” She was clearly hurt, but Eddie could only give her a quick smile and nod. She then walked away, for what felt like the millionth time, but at least hopefully not the last time.

“We’re fine, aren’t we?” Eddie asked as he pushed his door closed.

**Depends what you define as fine.**

Eddie went to make his way back to the pile of papers over the floor when a cough took hold of him, before he knew he was on his hands and knees. The coughing so uncontrollable he couldn’t even breath. Specs of bright red blood suddenly appeared on the ground in front of him, he could feel something trickle from the corner of his mouth. Not a word was said as Eddie struggled to crawl over to his closet. Viscously he yanked the first tub of fish towards him and began to devour each and every one, moving from one container to the next, water going everywhere.

* * *

Night had fallen since Eddie had passed out, the apartment practically pitch-black. He woke with his back to the cold wet floor, his clothing soaking. A horrific smell of fish wafted up his nose. He felt numb, but at least he was no longer coughing, however the everlasting headache still remained. Eddie brought himself to his feet, even if it was a great effort. His dripping wet fingers fumbled for a light switch.  The lights snapped on blinding him for a second, once Eddie’s eyes accustomed themselves he was greeted to an awful sight. Fish carcases littered the floor, along with a large amount of fish blood and guts. The containers that had once held the fish where smashed and scattered among what was left.

“What’s happening to us?” Eddie put his back to the wall and let himself slide down till he was seated.

 **We’re not fine.** The normally deep, fierce powerful voice of Venom had been replaced, instead he sounded sick, weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, really appreciate it. I always love to know what people think, keep them coming. See you soon.


	3. Trouble

Eddie placed a bottle of painkillers and a bag of frozen tater tots on the counter, his shaky, still slightly blood-stained hands grabbed for his wallet in his back pocket. Having simply only taken off his fish blood-soaked hoodie, Eddie still wore a black t-shirt and the same wet jeans as before.

“You smell like shit Eddie.” As usual Mrs Chen didn’t hold back, even after finding out about Venom. Having dealt with a whole lifetime of strange and weird shit, it didn’t take her long to deal with the new knowledge.

“Thanks Mrs Chen.” Eddie mumbled as he grabbed a handful of coins from his leather wallet and dropped them onto the counter. The shop wasn’t busy at all that night, leaving the low electrical buzz of sign outside filling the silence. “Erm you know them fish shipments you’ve been getting for me… I’m gonna need more.” Mrs Chen stopped counting the coins for a second and looked up at the twitchy man in front of her. “Tomorrow.” He added.

“Sure thing Eddie.” She gave him a sympathetic smile before putting bag of tatter tots, painkillers and receipt into a carrier bag. He nodded in thanks before taking the bag from her and leaving the shop. After only taking a couple of steps down the street Eddie pulled the bottle of painkillers from the plastic bag, the outside of the bottle had become cold from being in contact with the frozen tater tots. Even though he knew all he was going to do was end up throwing the potatoes back up, for some reason Venom craved them almost as much as fresh meat. Popping the lid off the pills he poured a couple into his hand. Eddie was about to bring his hand up to his mouth when it was wrenched to the side, sending the pills flying. The bottle in his other hand quickly followed suit, being thrown to the side, almost hitting someone as they walked passed. The thin plastic carrier bag rustled furiously before settling.

**No pills.**

“Your something else you know that.” Eddie sluggishly mumbled, his eyes struggling to stay open. “I don’t know if you’re feeling this too, but I feel like my skull is about to split open.” Eddie was struggling to walk straight at this point.

**You’re lucky you’re a strong host, otherwise it already would have.**

“Thank you, for your kinds words.”

**Your welcome.**

Even though Venoms voice was clearly stronger, Eddie had never felt worse as he made his way down the street, just trying to make it back home without falling over.

* * *

Inches from his apartment complex door, Eddie dug his hand down one of his pockets for his keys.

Empty. He tried another pocket.

Empty. He stood at the door to the building, patting himself down looking for his keys.

Nothing.

He leaned his head forward on the glass of the door, the yellow dim light above flickering, threatening to go off. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. With a sharp, violent pain in his head, his eyes snapped open and his fist went through the glass. People walking past gasped and scurried away like rats. Venom said nothing as Eddie retrieved his fist, cuts covered it, blood dripped from it. It was as if the action was a mutual agreement.

“Step away from the door with your hands up!” A flashlight was then shone on his back, his shadow prominently casting on the door in front of him. “Dispatch could possibly be a code 20, individual could be a 10-51.” The female officer spoke clearly and calmly down her radio.

“Don’t you dare hurt her.” Eddie ordered Venom through gritted teeth.

“I said step away from the door with your hands up!” She repeated.

**Her hand is on her firearm.**

“Well we best do as she says then.” Eddie replied as if it was the obvious course of action. He dropped the plastic bag and his hands went up just beside his head, sighing he took a couple of steps back. “Officer I can explain, I live here, I forgot my key, I…”

“Have had a drink?” She interrupted as she grabbed one of his wrists before roughly pulling it behind his back, the sensation of cold metal handcuffs slapping against his skin also not pleasant.

“What no?!” Eddie argued.

“I watched you stumble down the street, walk up to that door and put your fist through it.” The officer revealed as she patted him down.

“You’ve been watching me?” Eddie was surprised, normally he could tell if he was being followed.  “Like what you see?” Eddie foolishly joked. His face met the bonnet of her car and before he knew it he was in the back, driven down to the station and locked in a small concert cell.

**Smooth.**

* * *

Eddie had seen the inside of cell before, more times than he should have. His attitude and stubbornness getting him in all sort of trouble. Sitting with his back to the wall, on a cold concrete slab pretending to be a chair, he clutched his still injured hand. Shards of glass could be seen still in the cuts, blood still leaked from a couple and bruising had started to form around his knuckles.

“Are you gonna fix this or is it just for show.” Eddie stared at the thick grey metal door in front of him.

**I can try.**

“Try, try? What does try mean?” An uneasy feeling sat at the pit of Eddie’s stomach. “And don’t say ‘I’m weak Eddie.’” He mimicked. “Tell me why.”

**I’m still recovering myself, that is why we hunger more, that is why our brain feels like it’s going to melt out of our ears.**

“My brain, you’re not feeling this!”

**I’m relying on your fleshy form more than normal.**

“This fleshy form is the only thing keep your slimy ass alive.”

**Likewise.**

Eddie’s eyes moved from left to right, worry and confusion shared his face.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.” A man in a white shirt and tie replied as he entered the cell, sliding in a metal chair before shutting the door behind him. “You’re not a dangerous man Eddie.” He said as he took a seat in front of him.

**If only he knew.**

Eddie wasn’t sure if he recognised the dark-skinned man, but he seemed to know him.

“Do I know you?” He just bluntly asked.

The man smiled. “We’ve met a couple of times, you were most likely too drunk to remember.”

“Ah shit.” Eddie let his head rest back against the wall, he knew what was going to come next.

“We can get you help, get you into group meetings, help you get over this rough patch.”

“I’m fine, alright.” Eddie snapped.

 **We’re not fine.** Venom contradicted.

“I’m not drunk, I’m not on drugs, I forgot my keys and I’m just having one hell of a bad day.” Eddie rolled his uninjured hand into a fist, this didn’t go unnoticed.

“Alright buddy.” The detective stood up. “You can calm down in here for the night.” The man picked up the chair and was out of the room in only a few brief moments.

**We can leave when we want.**

“No, no we can’t.” Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, his bad hand sat limp in his lap.

**There’s no such thing as can’t.**

“Heal my hand then, go on.”

**Anne is here.**

“Don’t change the subject, hea… Is she?” Eddie trailed off his own train of thought. “Well there you go then, she’ll get us out.” A warm sensation suddenly ran down Eddie’s arm, his hand then burned with pain. He had to fight to keep himself quiet. His eyes watering as he watched the black tendrils of Venom emerge from his arm and wrap around his hand. The veins on Eddie’s arms and neck seemed to bulge as he tensed up. Venom sunk back into his skin and the pain passed, unlike the slightly unbearable pressure in his head. Small bits of glass danced across the smooth floor, now freed from the deep gashes in his hand.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Eddie held his now healed hand out in front of him.

**Funny how you can survive with one kidney.**

“Wait what?!” A sudden force sent Eddie flying, the wall behind him bursting apart. Venom entangled Eddie, wrapping himself around the man until he was no longer visible. Venom hit the steal door hard, smashing right through it. Fearful yelling could be heard in all directions as the dust cleared. In a split-second Venom rolled to the side and down the hall, sharp red claws only just missing him. In the pale street light, breaching through the broken wall and door, stood a symbiote and its host. Red all over with deep black veins. It was smaller than Venom but familiar in a strange way, but before Venom or Eddie could think more on it, the symbiote attacked. Bouncing from wall to wall until it was on top of them, blink and you would have missed it. Having been knocked down, Venom put a foot to the red symbiotes chest, levering him off and over him. As they got back to their feet, Venom took a chunk out of the wall beside him, throwing it at the symbiote leaping at them.

 **What the hell is that?** Eddie asked within Venom, he didn’t get a response as Venom charged down the corridor. Latching onto the symbiote and smashing through another wall into the main foyer. Eddie spotted her straight away, Anne huddled behind two armed police officers with three other civilians.

 **No hiding it from her now.** Eddie said as Venom laid his fist into the symbiote beneath them. A horrific laughter came from the alien, a chuckle like no other.

“Hello Venom.” The symbiotes voice was like glass scraping together, his tongue sliding around on the front of its pointed teeth. Eddie felt something, something he and Venom both felt. Fear.

“Open fire!” An officer suddenly shouted.

“No!” Eddie thought he heard Anne shout over the gunfire. Unable to form any sort of shield the bullets went straight through Venom and then through Eddie and out the other side. The red symbiote jumped and latched onto the ceiling, hissing as it did so. Venom stumbled back through a window, littering the floor with glass before ending up on the street, his hands up in defence. The red creature followed through the now smashed window and vanished into the night. Venom leaped into the air with all his might as the officers proceeded to follow them onto the street, he then also despaired from view behind a building. Heading towards the train tracks.

* * *

Anne was still in shock, huddled up with two other strangers in the corner of a police station. One thing consumed her mind, Eddie. She couldn’t believe what she saw, not just Venom, but another symbiote. She had just arrived at the station, after hearing about Eddie being arrested she had made her way straight there. Pushing past the officers that protected her she tiptoed over the shards of glass and rubble that blanketed the floor.

“What the hell were them things!” An officer turned to one of his collages, his voice so loud wasn’t hard for Anne to overhear. Now on the street, the darkness around her confining.

“Which way did it go?” She asked someone standing nearby.  They said nothing, only pointing down the road. Anne took her cream heals off and started running down the street, leaving the carnage behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, would love to know what you think of the story so far and if this chapter was any good. See you soon.


	4. Those We Love

After half an hour Anne had checked a couple of places she thought Eddie might have gone, even ringing Dan to see if he had turned up at theirs or even at the hospital. There was no sign of him, she couldn’t even ring his phone, knowing it would still be in the hands of the police. A fence leading to a train track finally blocked her way, she stood bare foot on the filthy path, heels in hand and out of breath. She looked around in the empty dark roads, no cars passed, not a single person. The bridge right above the train tracks was even quiet, the traffics lights switching between colours as if board. Pulling out her phone she was about to ring Dan to pick her up, planning on heading to Eddie’s apartment to see if he had turned up there. But as a train passed, the breaks screeching, a familiar scream burst out into the night. Not Eddie’s. Venom’s. She put her phone away, eyes scanning frantically up and down the barbed metal fence, trying to find a way in. Not seeing one she dropped her heals, pulling off her dark blue denim jacket, flinging it up and over the barbwire. Not being a climber, she struggled to get up and over the fence, her jacket protecting her from slicing herself on the sharp metal. Venom’s screams didn’t stop as the cargo train continued to pass, the sound filled with utter agony. Anne dropped down roughly onto the other side, the last carriage of the cargo train finally passing. Silence fell, the train getting further and further away. Picking herself up off the gravelled ground, her bare knees sore and scrapped. Having come from work, her blouse and pencil skirt where not the ideal attire.

“Eddie?” She called, trying not to draw attention if anyone unwanted was around. Pulling her phone back out she switched on its torch, needing the light as she slowly made her way deeper under the bridge. That’s where she saw him, face down in the gravel, hidden behind one of the bridges support beams and bags of dumped trash.

“Eddie!” She rushed over to him, dropping on her knees beside him ignoring the pain. She immediately pushed him of his front and onto his back. His skin was boiling and drenched. Anne gasped, only just noticing the pool of drying blood underneath him.

“Oh my god.” She breathed. Lifting up his black t-shirt she found a bullet wound in his side. “Venom, Venom do something!” She shouted desperately, but the symbiote didn’t show itself.

“He can’t.” Eddie weakly coughed a reply; his eyes weren’t even open. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, her other on the bullet wound, he didn’t even flinch.

“Eddie what’s going on?” Anne didn’t know what to else to say, panic taking over. She didn’t get another word out of Eddie, even after tapping his face, trying to get him to come back round. With one hand on the bullet wound she picked up her phone, putting it to her ear finally calling Dan. She could hardly speak, her words just seeming to get away from her. Dan encouraged her to calm down, finally calming her enough to form a sentence.

“Eddie’s, Eddie’s shot.” She managed, breathing heavy, tears ready to burst from her eyes

“You need to put equal pressure on the wound ok.” She could hear Dan on the other end of the phone rushing around. “When’s the ambulance arriving?”

“No ambulance, it’s still in him, t-t-the parasite.”  She stuttered, tears rolled down her cheek as blood oozed through her fingers. There was a clear silence on Dan’s end of the phone, her sobbing almost echoing back.

“Where are you?” Dan finally asked. Anne explained in as much detail as she could, to be honest she wasn’t sure where she was.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Was the last thing Dan said before he hung-up. Anne’s hand dropped into her lap with her phone, the torch light pointing up, casting fierce shadows.

“You’re going to be ok Eddie, you’re going to be fine.” She stared at his blank lifeless face, just begging for him to open his blue eyes. She couldn’t bare to even check his pulse, she could feel his chest rising and falling from where her hand was applying pressure, that was enough.

* * *

Anne spotted the headlights of a car on the other side of the train tracks, behind another chain-link fence. At first not being sure it was Dan, Anne turned off the torch on her phone, letting the darkness engulf her and Eddie. A man then got out the car and approached the fence, she still said nothing.

“Anne?” Dan quietly called. Immediately she switched her phones torch back on and shone it in his direction. Dan scrambled through a gap in the fence, the chain-link having been pried away on one corner of the panel. He ran over, jumping the train tracks before skidding to a halt in front of Anne.

“There was a-a-another symbiote at the police station, I w-w-was there for Eddie like I told you...” Dan put a calming hand on her shoulder as he kneeled down on the other side of Eddie, he instantly placed two fingers to his neck. Anne hands where shaking as she held the phone, the light not being in one place for long.

“Anne, he needs a hospital.” Dan told her, his hand now replaced hers in applying pressure to the bullet wound.

“We can’t, he can’t.” She spat out a reply.

“Then wha-”

“His apartment, we’ll take him back to his apartment.” Anne replied before Dan could finish, he was about to say something again when Anne interrupted. “It’s closer we can help him there.” She assured, seeming more confident suddenly, as if a spark of hope had ignited within her. She was then on her feet, Dan staring up at her. Their eyes met even with the difficult lighting. Dan was then on his feet, taking hold of Eddie’s arms and lifting him up over his shoulders. They trudged across the train tracks back to the broken fence, Anne pulled back the chain-link allowing Dan to pass through easily with Eddie. He was then gently placed in the back of the car, where Anne sat with Eddie’s head on her lap. One hand stroked his hair while the other covered in Eddie’s blood applied pressure to the bullet wound.

* * *

No one was around to ask questioned as they carried Eddie up to his apartment, Anne carried the first aid supplies Dan had brought in his car.

“If you put him on the couch we can go from there.” She now more calmly said, she had wiped her tears from her cheek, which had made her makeup run. With what seemed to be Eddie’s key, for some reason in the lock on the outside of the door, Anne simply turned the key unlocking the door and swung it open. She switched on the light and gasped. Dan even seemed to jump back at what greeted them. The smell hit them first, overpowering to say the least. The dried fish blood was all over the wooden floor, the once young heads and spines of bluefin tuna were scatter amongst shredded plastic.

“What, what happened?” Dan asked, not expecting Anne to know.

“Venom.” She suddenly replied. Anne shook her head snapping her eyes away from the gory scene. She was then at the couch, pulling it away from all the mess.

“Lay him down.” Anne ordered having taken charge for the moment. Dan did as he was told, but his eyes still did not leave the slaughter that remained in front of him.

“Venom? That thing inside of him?” Dan questioned, even though he had already been given the answer. Anne ignored him as he lay Eddie down the on couch, she supported his head before tucking a pillow under it. Pulling the first aid bag over to the couch Anne ripped it open, she then stared at Dan for what to do next. He just stood there staring back.

“Dan?!” She shouted urgently. His eyes snapped away from the dead rotting fish and he kneeled at Eddie’s side.

“I need you to keep an eye on his pulse and breathing for me.” He ordered as he cut Eddie’s top away. The bullet had gone through under his ribs and out the other side.

“His pulse is fast.” Anne said still trying to remain calm, not letting her emotions get the better of her as her fingers lay against Eddie’s cold and clammy skin.

“He’s most likely going into shock.” Dan told her as he began cleaning the wound. Working fast, his hands moving with intent and knowledge. Not a single tremble or second thought as he prepared his equipment to stich Eddie up.

* * *

Eddie wasn’t sure where he was when he opened his eyes, he felt numb all over. The world around him was dark, he couldn’t even see his hands. He couldn’t even hear a sound, his own rugged breathing or even his own voice. He tried to lift his hands to his ears, but nothing happened, his body refused to move. All that seemed to function was his mind, his thoughts his only company in this dark prison he now belonged too. Or so he thought.

 **Eddie.** The all to familiar voice echoed around him. Eddie wish he could have spun round in search of the voice, but his vison remained black.

“Venom?” Eddie was suddenly able to call out, he heard his voice but didn’t feel his lips move.

 **We must fight this Eddie.** The white eyes appeared first. **We must survive.** Then the teeth came into view just as Venom lunged.

* * *

Eddie’s eyes snapped open, hands kept him pinned down, he didn’t even register the pain yet. His eyes looked around wildly not taking anything in. He didn’t even register as Venom forced his hand up around someone’s neck. There was muffled shouting, he could feel someone struggling to breath under his grip. Eddie’s eyes finally focused, first thing he saw were Dan’s frantic eyes, his hands tugging at Eddie’s Venom wrapped arm. Eddie scrunched his eyes in pain, finally he felt the pounding pressure in his head, the pain that still tormented him.

“Eddie stop, stop!” Dan’s desperate cries forced his eyes back open. Eddie eyes widened, and his heart stopped. At the end of his arm was Anne, Venom’s clawed hand around her small tender neck. Pure fear consumed her eyes and face. His hand jumped away, he tried to scramble back but the couch prevented him. He could hear Anne gasp for air as he looked away. His hand shot to his side, more pain stabbing inside of him. Stealing his own breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the chapter, hope it was worth the wait. See you soon.


	5. The Truth Hurts

Eddie didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t stand to look at Anne as Dan comforted her a safe distance away, leaving him with his own guilt and a hunger that gnawed within him. Venom said nothing, not a single word as Anne struggled to even comprehend what just happened.  In the end Eddie couldn’t help it, he glanced up with his glassy eyes. Anne had her head on Dan’s shoulder, looking for someone to hold her desperately. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Didn’t make Eddie feel any better, he wasn’t even sure what happened, he wasn’t even sure if Venom knew what happened.

“He’s not well.” Dan even defended Eddie quietly, his whisper not quite enough to keep his words from Eddie. An unbearable need for food suddenly tried to overcome Eddie, he fought back.

**Hungry.**

“You piece of shit.” Eddie mumbled, causing both Anne and Dan’s eyes to slowly pan over to him. He lay back on the couch, clutching his side.

 **What do you want me to say Eddie?** Venom’s words were harsh, when consumed by hunger his temper defiantly takes a toll.

“I will let your slimy ass die here and now!” Eddie shouted into the air, the memory of Anne’s petrified glare constantly flashing though his pounding head. “That I can promise you!” He continued, his eyes staring intensely at nothing. Eddie was suddenly wrenched off the couch and onto the floor, black tendrils having shot from his arm and latching onto the floor where he now lay. The rough and surprisingly violent fall had knocked the wind out of him, leaving him struggling to breath. Let alone the pain in his side bursting from the bullet wound. Dan quickly tried to come to Eddie’s aid even with Anne trying to pull him back.  More jet-black long tendrils shot from his body, knocking Dan back into Anne’s arms. Eddie’s limbs where glued to the floor, unable to move and in pain. Venom kept him there as he began to show himself. Eddie remembered the first time his eyes had laid on venom, he would never forget it. Watching the black snake like creature form out of him, bright white eyes and teeth blinding even with the light of the apartment. He stared at his parasite like a rabbit in headlights. Venom was clearly struggling to keep his form, the black liquid like flesh wanting to seep back into Eddie.

“There is no you, there is no me.” Venom hissed in Eddie’s sweaty face. “There is only us.” And with them seemingly wise, non-hostile words he sank back into Eddie’s chest before releasing him from the floor. With a grunt he pushed himself up into a sitting position, Dan slowly eased himself over to help, Eddie waved him away. One foot at time Eddie was just on his feet before pulling himself onto the couch, his hands shacking, his body craving fresh meat. He sat, head leaning back.

 **I’m sorry Eddie.** Venom apologised, he could feel the internal torment within Eddie, every time he even attempted to look at Anne.

* * *

Dan slowly reached out, blood dripping stake in hand.  He kept his distance, as if trying to feed a snake, keeping his face and body away as much as possible. Eddie glanced up, a hand still on his side, blood staining the bandages stuck over his bullet wound. His bare torso and face pale as he sat uncomfortably on the couch.

 **Dead**. Venom clarified angrily which Eddie could clearly see.

“It’s not as easy as that.” Eddie calmly told Dan, Dan pulled away almost as soon as Eddie said a word.

“Well erm…” Dan recoiled at his own thoughts. “I’ll go get something...” He paused again.

“Alive.” Eddie finished for him.

“Yeah.” Dan replied his hands holding the raw blood dripping stake awkwardly. He backed away allowing Eddie to see Anne behind him, leaning against the wall staring at him. She had clearly calmed down visually, however Eddie wasn’t too sure as she stared into his eyes. Eddie broke eye contact first. He listened to Dan moving around, avoiding the mess all over the floor. Unintelligible whispers then replaced the movement, Eddie looked up to see Dan gently holding one of Anne’s hands.

“You sure you’ll be ok?” Was the only sentence Eddie was able to make out, Venom providing no additional information. He then sat there and watched Dan kiss Anne, before reluctantly letting go of her hand. Suddenly they were alone. She stood there in silence, while he sat hand still on his wound, looking down at his lap.

“Why?” Anne asked, the fact that Eddie wasn’t sure what event or action she was talking about, not because he couldn’t think of anything. But the fact that there was to many options. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up, in the end he felt his head move on its own. Venom forcing him to look into Anne’s eyes. Eddie felt anger rush through him, he wanted to shout to scream at Venom. To blame him to, tell him how dare he force him to look at the woman who they attacked. Eddie let the anger settle, trying his best to realise that it was already in the past and that he needed to make things right, here and now.

“Why?” Anne asked again, still remaining visibly calm. Her arms crossed as she stood her ground.

“To keep you safe.” Eddie contradicted his actions from earlier, he felt the sensation of his hand around her throat making him to roll his fingers into a fist and dig his nails into his hand, just to get rid of the feeling.

“That’s why you didn’t tell me?” Still calm, still too calm. Eddie could only gently nod, letting his head again hang. “That’s the only reason you didn’t tell me that Venom was still alive.” Eddie raised his head by himself.

“Yes.” Eddie lied. No matter how much he loved her he wasn’t about to tell her, that he lied because he wanted to get back with her. And having an alien parasite living inside of him might put her off.

“We both know that’s bullshit Eddie.” Anne unfolded her arms.

 **She’s good**. Venom commented, Eddie had to stop himself from replying. Some awkward time passed, solidifying Anne’s suspicion.

“Who was that back at the station.” Anne changed the subject, just wanting answer at this point.

“I don’t know.” Eddie instinctively asked.

**Familiar, he was familiar.**

“What?” Eddie mumbled to himself.

“What’s he saying?” Anne almost demanded. Eddie attempted to straighten himself slightly, his side very unconfutable.

“That the symbiote was familiar, he knew Venom anyway, said his name.” Eddie explained, the hunger within getting worse by each second. He could feel Venom struggling to control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, been dealing with some stuff. Hope the chapter was ok. To those who are worried about the completion of this story, don't worry it will be finished.


	6. The End

Eddie knew that Anne was talking to him, he could see her lips moving, her expressions changing. But her words didn’t meet his ears, not a single sound could be distinguished. Her words a waste of breath. Hunger was the only thought that could pass through his head, the need, the crave an addiction that he needed to satisfy. He felt numb, not only all over, but emotionally. Everything else seemed to fade away, the world, his feelings, Anne.  A sensation on his hand made him blink and look down. There was Anne’s hand on top of his, he hadn’t even notice it shacking as it rested on his knee. A hand on his chin brought his eyes to meet Anne’s, he stared straight through her.

 **Eddie**. Even Venom seemed concerned, there was an anger being hidden.

 **Hungry**.

Eddie shot up off the couch, ignoring the pain in his side, ignoring Anne. She watched in horror as he tore through the kitchen, ripping open the fridge and freezer door. Slamming it shut when he found nothing.

“Eddie?” She called to him, he didn’t hear her. Eddie in his delusional state continued to ransack his own kitchen, searching every nook and cranny for something to tame the overwhelming hunger.

“Eddie what’s wrong?” Anne continued to try and get through to him, her efforts where wasted. Eddie suddenly stumbled upon a few small pieces of wrapped chocolate, chocolate something he had found for some reason kept the hunger at bay, if only for a little while. tumbling with the wrappers Eddie shoved them into his mouth. Leaning on the counter as he didn’t even chew, just swallowing them whole.

“Eddie, please talk to me.” Anne tried again. Eddie’s head snapped in her direction, his eyes meeting hers. He had heard her. She went to approach him, causing him to scramble away, over to the front door.

“Keep back!” He frantically shouted, not sure on what he would do, his body and actions not his own. Acting quickly, he grabbed a grey hoodie that sat folded on the side, pulling it on before rushing out the door.

* * *

The night air was cold, but he didn’t feel it, a dampness in the air as it threatened to rain. Stumbling down the street hand on his only just stitched up side, a bullet having ripped through him. Eddie out of breath lent against a brick wall, and ally just sat to the side of him. His eyes looked up from the filthy concrete floor, the sight on an old church in the urban surroundings caught his attention. Still a distance away hidden behind a couple of buildings sat a lonely church, even though surrounded by the dense city it remained lonely. Its structure, style just not belonging. Reminded Eddie a little of himself, he didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere at that moment. Not with Venom. Eddies head suddenly was pointed down the ally, the scuttering of a rat across the ground all he could hear. He entered the ally, not hesitating as he chased the rat down. Snatching it up in his cold fingers, before consuming the poor creature. Like a rush of adrenaline, energy shot through his body. Almost like an electrical charge, the surge was pleasant, before settling.

“If we make it through this-”

 **We will.** Venom cut him off.

“If we make it through this…” Eddie repeated. “I’m gonna kill you.” Eddie attempted to joke.

 **Behind us**. Venom calmly told him. He turned, rat blood around his mouth and over his hands. With the hunger pushed under for now, his head was a little bit clearer. So, the sight of Anne standing nervously a few meters away hurt even more.

“Anne we can explain.” Eddie pleaded for them both. She stayed where she was, but clearly her body language showed she wanted nothing more to turn and walk away.

“Why Eddie, why is this all happening?” Anne seemed to plead back. “Why did you lie to me.”

 **Tell her.** Eddie broke eye contact shaking his head in answer to Venom.

**Tell her!**

“Because we care about you, we didn’t want you to get hurt.” He was honest in is answer, simply because it was the truth. But not the full truth. “You saw what I did, what I did to you.”

“Your sick Eddie.” She deafened him.

**Weak.**

“I’m not sick, I’m weak. We’re weak.” Anne began to edge closer.

“What’s going on Eddie, and no games, just tell me.”

**Why hide now.**

“After fighting Riot, Venom was barely alive. The hunger was stronger than ever, but I kept it at bay. Well I thought I had kept it at bay.” Eddie took a deep breath as Anne was now only an arm’s length away. “He becomes more aggressive and…”

 **Instinctive.** Venom prompted.

“Instinctive, when hungry.” He finished.

“But its effecting you Eddie, you don’t look well, you’re in no shape to be wandering around.” Eddie’s hand found his bullet wound, just another problem that had been added to the list. A list that seemed to have no end.

“It’s complicated, that’s why I didn’t want you involved.” The discussion was becoming heated.

“It’s simple really Eddie, if Venom cares about you he would leave, he would go find another host.” Anne’s fear of losing had taken over and she was actually fighting back tears.

“No!”Venoms voice and Eddies where one as they spoke, his eyes white, long unnatural teeth forming in his mouth. Anne jumped back but stood her ground.

“I leave, we die.”

“is that a threat?” Anne assumed.

“It’s the truth, I leave, we both die.”Even though rough and slightly demonic, Venom and Eddie’s voice somehow gave a sense of honesty and trust.

“Why?” Anne had to ask.

“Without a strong host I will die, without me Eddie’s damaged organs will shut down and he will die. We can’t survive without each other.”

“You did this to him.” Anne wanted to shout but kept her voice down to not draw attention to them. Eddie’s eyes and mouth suddenly returned to normal, Eddie rubbed his forehead slightly, clearly a little dazed.

“Anne, he had no choice, but there’s no turning back now.” Eddie wanted to just take Anne in his arms, to hug her and tell her what she meant to him. How he wished all this didn’t stand in the way between them. But she beat him to it, she was there in front of him, arms wrapped around him. Obviously avoiding his bullet wound and not holding on to tight.

“I just want you to be ok.”

“And we will be, after we deal with this other symbiote.”

“What do you mean ‘we’ you’re not going after that thing.”

“It’s coming after us, that was the reason it attacked the station.” Anne moved uncomfortable on the stop, the cold night not affecting her, but that news sending a chill up her spine.

“But how did it find you?” A booming sound from behind them, made them spin round.

“By that following that awful smell you two create!” The symbiote screeched. Eddie pushed Anne behind him before Venom took over. The black symbiote consumed Eddie revelling his true form.

“What do you want with us!” Venom demanded, having had enough with the mysterious attacker.

“Carnage.” The red and black symbiote mumbled before lunging at them. Anne screamed in fear and Venom parried the hit with his arm. Sending the smaller symbiote’s fist into the air. It quickly came back don though right onto Venoms jaw. The power behind the punch sending him into the brick wall. Venom didn’t even have a chance to get up before his attacker was on him, laying punch after punch into Venom.

“We will become one, we all will become one!” The symbiote cried with pleasure as he began ripping into Venom. He was only brought to a halt when the lid of a trashcan was thrown against the monster’s head. Anne stood scared but brave. The symbiote went to make a move for her when Venom grabbed his leg and jumping them up onto the roof of the building in front of them. Away from Anne.

* * *

Venom crashed through the old stained brick wall of the church, able to counter the fast-incoming punches of his attacker gave Eddie time to question how the building had not crumbled to rubble already.

“We will be one, there’s nothing you can do.” Venom took the symbiote by the throat, raising it off the floor.

“And why is that?” Venom questioned, just wanting answers.

“Because we were already one, and we will be again.” The symbiote chuckled. “Because you are Venom and I was born of Carnage.” Bringing his knees up to his chest, Carnage forcefully kicked Venom away. Before charging and planting a fist under Venoms chin sending him to the next floor of the building. Wood and splinters filled the air for a split second before gravity took hold. The whole building shook, the bells above beginning their dance. Both Venom and Carnage clasped their hands around their head in discomfort.

 **You thinking what I’m thinking?** Eddie asked, already knowing the answer. A large devilish grin spread across Venoms face. Even though Carnage was fast, Venom managed to just side step in time as he pounced. Taking hold of his arm before forcing him to ascend up to the large bell tower. There now surrounded by large ancient metal bells, they both knew what had to be done. Venom slammed himself into one of the bells. They both screamed immediately, Venoms already peeling off Eddie. They both thought to be stay attached. Even with his eyes filling with water, and his breath being snatched away by pain. He glimpsed the red hair of the host within Carnage, the man he had met at the prison. Cletus Kasady. Again, Venom slammed himself into the bell, as the foundations of the building began to finally crumble away. Venom knew that he was never going to beat Carnage, he was stronger than Riot, he was stronger than him. The ground beneath them fell away and everything went black.

* * *

A void, that’s where Eddie had found himself. A strange weight all around him but comforting. The silence was bliss, and he was pain free. He was at peace or was he. Something was missing, something important. Something he could never see himself being without. A presence, someone who he could not go on without. Without them life would be meaningless, without them there was no point to anything, because this person was special. One of a kind. He found himself looking around, trying to call out, desperately trying to call out for Anne.  A light suddenly stung his eyes, a hand reaching down and pulling him out. His body now in pain, a ringing in his ears, his eyes stinging, a metal taste in his mouth. His lungs struggling to inflate. But there she was, Anne, eyes wide, tears rolling down her perfect face. Her hair draping over him. With his eyes half open, laying in the rubble of a church. He was happy.

* * *

“Eddie, Eddie you’ve got to stay with me!” To many times had she held Eddie like this in her arms, to many times had she been worried for his life. She removed all the rubble she could, having heard Eddie calling out for her. Blood began to drip from his mouth, she tilted his head to the side in panic, his eyes closed.

“Eddie no, no, no, no, no!” She shouted over and over, just wanting it all to be over. That when in the corner of her eye she spotted him. Venom crawling out from under the rubble, the black tendrils desperately clawing there way over. Anne picked up the nearest rock, not even thinking. Pulling her hand back she went to throw it, aiming right at Venom. The symbiote stopped, in its tracks. Not yet dead but waiting, waiting for her to make the decision. She looked over to Eddie, blood dripping from his lips, his breathing stopped. His heart soon following. The rock fell from her hands to the side, becoming lost in the rest of the rubble. Anne took Eddies arm, bringing it closer to Venom. The tendrils touched his cold fingers and began to absorb into Eddie’s body. She sat patiently for him to start to breath. Nothing happened. With tears rolling down her face she laid her head on Eddie’s chest.

* * *

**Wake up.**

**Wake up!**

Eddies eyes creaked up, his body sore, the first thing he saw an Iv attached to his arm. His head snapped around, causing him to feel nauseous. A blanket was draped over him, his felt groggy, the painkillers doing their job at keeping him as pain free as possible.

“There he is, gave us quite a scare there.” Dan came into view Anne at his side.

“Anne.” Was all Eddie could reply, just seeing her brought a smile to his face, just seeing her made everything worth it. “Where am I?” He then managed to ask, not wanting to attempt to look around again.

“Where at my place, you were in bad way Eddie, real bad way.” It hurt Anne to recall what she and Dan had to go through. Just waiting for Eddie to start breathing, just thinking he was dead for the longest time. But Anne refused to give up and low and behold. He breathed, after almost twenty minutes of nothing, Eddie gasped. And now here he was, awake, alive.

“How long I been out?”

“About a day, I’m sure your-”

 **Hungry.** Venoms voice drowned Anne out.

“Yeah you can say that.” Eddie smiled. Dan as if on que went off to fetch his meal.

“All you are going to do is rest ok.” Anne knelt by Eddie on her sofa. Her fingers brushing through his hair. “Promise?”

**Tell her, tell her you love her.**

“I promise.” Eddie smiled, relaxing his muscles with ease.

**Pussy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long the chapter came out, but just been so busy, had a lot of stuff going on. But hopefully you enjoyed this story, I did enjoy writing it I must say. Just life got in the way lol. See you all next time.


End file.
